


Stiles Stilinski和Peter Hale的婚事

by pineapple_bread



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Historically inaccurate Au, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_bread/pseuds/pineapple_bread
Summary: Stiles想着他的那双蓝色的眼睛，想着他追击直到成功捕获那两个猎人，并且撕裂他们。她的心中没有一丝犹豫。“我不会受到来自他的危险。我想要这个。”Stiles坚持。她的父亲叹着气，而她知道他让步了。她不会嫁给Derek Hale，而是嫁给Peter.或者说一个从历史观点上来说不准确的AU，当Stiles被与Derek订婚但碰到了他的叔叔Peter...





	1. 他们相遇

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢作者Triangulum授予我权利能让我把这个可爱的作品翻译成中文！  
> 希望你们会喜欢，因为我本人真的非常喜欢这一篇！  
> 这篇中文翻译无beta，所有的错都是我的错，  
> 欢迎指教！  
> 比心！

Stiles绝对讨厌这类晚会。她讨厌要穿上厚重的、紧身的礼服，她讨厌束腰和这些愚蠢的鞋子，还有要让她的头发变成某种造型的那几个小时。她就是讨厌这些。她讨厌她父亲让她来这里并且带着她到处炫耀，仿佛一个追求着最高价者的动物。

至少这场舞会是关于Scott的，因此她不会成为大家注意力的焦点。Scott，她的青梅竹马，正在庆祝他和Allison Argent的订婚（一个狼人和一个猎人，这主意棒极了），而由于Chris Argent和Rafael McCall都是社区中的名人，每个人都被期望会出席。所以Stiles在这里了，在其他人都在跳舞而她父亲在和Talia Hale交谈着的时候穿着她那可笑的裙子站在一旁。

“你看起来更想要在其他任何地方而不是在这里，”一个声音从她的左边说着。

她并没有跳起来，但也差不多了。一个男人正站在她的旁边，并且好吧，他或许是她见过的最吸引人的男人。带着一些胡渣的有着刚强线条的下巴，美丽的、明亮的蓝色双眼，组成了所有的刚强和可靠。Stiles或许在盯着他看了。

“你是对的。这就只是个让富人们吹牛的机会而已，”Stiles说着，随即意识到了这或许不是对一个她从来没见过的人说的话的最好选择，特别是一个出席在了他们所说的这场晚会中的人。

“我不反对你，”那个男人说。“这些都相当无聊，不是吗？”

Stiles笑了，放松了一点。

“是的，”她说。她朝她的父亲点了点头，他正担心地看着她。他们似乎也抓住了Talia Hale的视线。“我的父亲正和Hale家的女组长处在一个把我嫁掉的协商中，这就是为什么我会穿着这可笑的裙子像一匹获了奖的马一样被到处炫耀。”

让她惊讶的是，这个男人笑了。

“那么，你比一匹马可漂亮多了，如果那能安慰你的话，”他说。

“有点吧，”Stiles说。当她父亲和Talia开始穿过人群朝着她和这个男人站着的位置走来的时候她开始紧张了。

“你想要跳支舞吗？”那个男人问，张开了他的手，注意到了她的不安。

“真的吗？”她不假思索地张嘴，带着惊讶。

“当然，我为什么不呢？”他问。

“我可是因我的笨拙而有点名声狼藉，”她说。“大部分男人都不会想要他们的脚被踩到，特别是被女人的鞋子踩到。”

“我会冒险一试，”那个男人说。

那么好吧，Stiles不会就那个而争论。在她父亲和Talia能到达之前，她搭上了这个男人的手，而他把她拉进了舞池的中央。

“你的父亲正在为了Derek和Talia Hale而协商，我猜？”这个男人问道，带着她旋转着。

“是的，所以他大概会为我在和你跳舞而不高兴，”她欢快地说着。那个男人轻声地笑了，而那声音顺着她的后背轰鸣而下。

“那么我想你对这个联姻的建议并不感到开心？”他问。

Stiles无法阻止自己做了个鬼脸，而那看上去让这个男人更愉悦了。

“不，”她直率地说着。“那个‘协商’是为了Derek Hale. Talia Hale那隐遁的，很可能满身是疣，据说很刻薄的，最大的儿子。我从来没见过他，而我也不想。”

Stiles知道她听起来有点难以被取悦，但她不在乎。她还没能和Scott谈论这个因为他是如此全神贯注于Allison.她叹了口气然后往这个男人的手臂组成的圈子移的更近了。她腰上的手臂收紧了。

“那对我不公平，”她叹着气。“我不喜欢我是交易的一部分并且对我任何选择都没有话语权。”

这个男人沉默了片刻，虽然他的拇指开始在他握着她的手的那部分肌肤开始摩挲着。

“我不能说我完全理解你正在经历的，但尽管如此，我很遗憾你必须经历这些，”他说。

她惊讶地抬起头，但他认真地看着她，而她无法找到任何谎言的踪迹。

“谢谢你，”她说。

一曲舞结束了，而她以为他会离开，但音乐再次响起，这次的音乐稍微慢了一点，而他把她拉的更靠近他的身体，比她父亲或许会认为合适的距离更近，但那只是让她更享受了。

“他们还在看着我们吗？”她问着然后从她最后看到她父亲和Talia的地方旋转而过。

这个男人越过她的肩膀看了一眼然后说：“是的。你的父亲看上去一点都不高兴。”

“很好，”她说。“他在把我卖掉并且在我像瀑布一样流着血的时候还逼我到这个灾难中来，那就让他不高兴吧。”一位在他们附近跳着舞的女士倒抽了一口气，惊恐地看着Stiles.

这个男人仰头大笑起来，而Stiles突然意识到自己说了什么。

“我发誓，我不是有意把那个大声说出来的，”她快速地说着，“有时候我会不经思考地说话，而那会导致像那样的事情发生，我——”

“别担心，亲爱的女孩，”那个男人说，欢笑仍留在他的脸上。“我认为这让人耳目一新。我的外甥女们在这方面的表现非常相似。”

“哦，”她说，在安慰下放松了，“你不会告诉我父亲？”

“我会克制住的，”他说。“虽然就Derek Hale而言，我不能保证他不是令人讨厌的，因为他有时脾气会非常暴躁，但至少他不是全身长满了疣。”

“你怎么知道？你见过他吗？”Stiles问。

“哦，是的，”那个男人说。“他是我的外甥。”

Stiles被她自己的腿绊倒了，而只有这个男人快速的手防止她跌倒。她盯着他，红着脸嘴张着。

“他是什么？”她尖声问道。

“我是Peter Hale，”那个男人，Peter说道。“Talia是我的姐姐。”

Stiles试着将她的手抽开，完全羞愧地，但这个男人紧握着她的手并且在她结结巴巴地道歉时嘘声让她安静下来。

“Hale先生，我非常抱歉，我不应该——我越过了——哦我的，我很——”

“放轻松，Stilinski小姐，”Peter说。他敏捷地移动着他们俩进入下一支舞。

“Stiles，”她说，“我的名字是Stiles.”

“Stiles，”Peter说着，而她压抑住了一小阵发抖，爱着她的名字在他舌尖滑过的方式。“我完全没有被冒犯到。Derek显然就是个反社会的小傻子。”

一声听上去像是Talia的响咳从舞池边上传来，虽然Stiles完全不明白她是怎么从这么远听到的。

“但，我还是不应该——”

“你可以对我说任何你想说的，”Peter打断了她。“我非常享受你的陪伴，我亲爱的。”

“我也享受你的陪伴，Hale先生，”Stiles说，努力与她想要脸红的冲动斗争着。

“Peter，”Peter说。

“Peter，”Stiles应答着。

他向下对着她微笑着。“完美。”

在大厅的末端发生了一场碰撞，所有的视线都像鞭子一样甩到了被一大盘食物打翻满身的Martins太太那处。窃窃私语在大厅中蔓延着，每个在舞池里的人都停止了移动。Peter拽了拽Stiles的手然后朝着通向花园的开着的门歪了歪头。

“愿意和我一起走走吗？”

她真的不应该的，她的父亲想要她嫁给这个男人的外甥，但看着Peter的双眼，她没有办法拒绝。当所有人都被那个骚乱吸引了注意力，她和Peter偷偷溜出了花园的门口，消失在黑暗中。

Peter向她递出了自己的手肘而她将自己的手滑入，让他护送着她穿过这个被灯笼点亮的美丽的花园。一旦他们离开了大厅所能看到的视线范围，他们走的更慢了些，欣赏着那些或许不应该在盛开中的漂亮的玫瑰花。

Stiles试着想出什么能说的，一些诙谐的话语，但头一次的，她的大脑完全变得空白。但Peter看上去并不介意，继续和她在舒适的寂静中走着。他们在一株垂柳后的长凳上坐了下来，看着他们面前的喷泉里的水花。Pete将他的头歪向一边，像是在听着只有他能听的什么，而Stiles发誓他的眼睛闪烁着蓝光，然后她知道了。

“你是个狼人，”她陈述般地说着，“不是吗？”Peter盯着她，双眼因为震惊而睁大。“我不会告诉任何人的，”她飞快地说着。“Scott就是一个狼人。他在一年前被咬了。”

“是什么让你认为我是？”Peter问。

“你的眼睛暴露了你，”她回答。

“那有可能是灯光导致的，”Peter说。

“你没有在否认，”Stiles回应，“你可以听到他们在舞厅里，不是吗？”

Peter镇静地看着她然后慢慢说道：“你的确是个聪明的人。大部分人都不会马上想到狼人。”

“当Scott被转化时我帮助了他，这对我来说不是什么新鲜事。”

“你最好的朋友要娶一个猎人，”Peter指出。

“我不喜欢那些Argent，我不会告诉他们关于你的事的。”Stiles用着强烈的语气说道。

Peter温柔地朝她笑了。

“我相信你，小家伙。不管怎么样他们都已经知道我们是什么了。”

“我们......所有的Hale？”Stiles说着，眼睛睁大了。

“并不是我们全部都是，”Peter说，“但足够多的我们是。”

“你处在危险中吗？你应该在这儿吗？”Stiles问，从她的肩膀向后瞥去仿佛一个猎人会从树丛中突然出现。

“我非常安全，亲爱的。而你也一样。我不会伤害你的。”Peter说。

“很显然，”Stiles说，“如果你想的话你已经有很多机会了。”

Peter打量着她的脸而Stiles与她想要不安地扭动的欲望斗争着。

“你是个独特的生物。”最后他说。

“我想你才是，”Stiles挖苦地反驳着。

Peter轻哼一声，歪了歪头。

“我的姐姐和你的父亲在找我们，”Peter说，“而在他们到这里之前，我有个提议给你。”

“好的.....”Stiles缓慢地说着。

“我想取代我那笨蛋外甥，与你携手步入婚姻殿堂。”Peter说。

Stiles的下巴掉了下来。

“你......认真的？”她问。

“非常。”Peter回答，“我发现你比这么多年来我遇到的女士都要更加地让我感到享受。”

“但......你确定吗？”

“我确定，”Peter回到，“我可以发誓和我在一起不会给你带来伤害，你不会被逼迫着去做任何你不想要做的事，而且我还能给你很多其他求婚者不能或不会给你的。”

“假如我们不.....相容呢？如果你对我厌倦了呢？”她一边把玩着自己的手一边问。Peter将他的手放到了她的手上，使她静下来。

“我不能保证我会爱你，我暂时还没那么了解你，但我可以向你保证，我永远不会对你感到厌倦。如果我们仅仅只是同伴，直到我们生命的最后的日子，那也足够了。你的思想是件美妙的事物，而我必须承认，在你身上有某些东西吸引着我内心的狼性。”

而那个，Stiles知道那是什么意思。那就是当Scott遇到Allison的时候说的，说他就是这么被她吸引。

“你的家族不会认为我越过Derek而想要你是种蔑视吗？”Stiles问。

“一开始他们不会高兴的，”Peter承认，但为‘想要你’而微笑起来。“但这是你的生活。让他们要多不高兴就多不高兴吧。问题是，你想要这个吗？”

“我想要你，”Stiles回答，“从我见到你起。”

Peter对她微笑起来，而那真的让他的脸看上去更好看了。

“我也一样，”他说，“狼人们有一个词可以来形容这种被某人吸引的状况。”

Stiles艰难的吞咽着然后点点头。

“我想我知道，”她说。

“Stiles，”Peter说着，举起她的手放到他的唇边，在他说话的时候嘴唇擦过她的肌肤。“你接受我的求婚吗？”

Stiles颤抖了一下，而那和微凉的夏夜微风毫无关系。

“我愿意。”她耳语般地回答着。

Peter亲吻着她的手，双眼一直保持注视着她。

“Stiles！”

他们同时抬头，看到了Stiles的父亲和Talia在转角处出现。Peter仍然将她的手握在自己手里。

“你在干什么？”她的父亲质问道。

“Peter！这是极度不合适的！”Talia嘶声说着。

“我想与Stiles携手步入婚姻殿堂。”无视了Talia，Peter说道。

“什么？”Stiles的父亲和Talia同时开口。

“你们都想要一个Stilinski家和Hale家的联姻。而这将会提供一个，所以问题在哪里？”Peter问。

“我们在讨论着Derek，Peter.不是你。”Talia回答。

“你催促着我结婚很多年了，Talia.并且我们都知道Derek太过迷恋于Braden而不会成为一个对Stilinski小姐来说的好丈夫。”Peter说道。

Talia如遭雷击，拒绝看向Stiles父亲的双眼。

“Stile，”她的父亲开口，抓回了她的注意力。“你想要这个吗？他有在以任何方式来强迫你吗？他比Derek年长的多。”

“哦，所以现在我们在担心我想要什么了？”Stiles毫不夸张地说着，并且在她父亲畏缩了一下的时候只感到了一点点的愧疚。“我想要这个，我想要Peter.这......感觉很适合。”

在她说最后那句的时候，她看向了Peter，获得了她手上的一个紧握和一个轻柔的微笑。Stiles的父亲开起来已经放弃了，而Talia就只是被打败般地举起了手。

“好吧，”她厉声说，“这会成为一个巨大的丑闻的，更别提你们两个偷偷溜进了黑夜中，而这是极度不合礼仪的，而我很确定你们两个都知道怎么做才是更恰当的，但好吧。”

“那么就这么定了，”Peter愉悦地说着，“我很期待让这美丽的生物成为我的妻子。”

“这得比Argent/McCall的绯闻更宏伟，”Talia对自己说着，“我必须得和Natalie Martin谈谈了。”

“而你们两个，”Stiles的父亲开口，指着Peter和Stiles.“你们两个将不能再见面直到婚礼。”

“什么？”Stiles惊叫着，“但是——”

“你们已经证明了你们两个在对方身边的时候完全不值得信任，我不需要更多的绯闻出现了。”

“那是——”

“如你所愿，Stilinski先生，”Peter回答。Stiles转过来盯着他，而他只是低声地笑了。“我会给你写信的，我亲爱的。你会收到我的信的，别害怕。”

“好吧，”Stiles不情愿地说着，虽然她对此一点都不开心。

“时间会过得飞快，小家伙，”Peter向她保证。“而我很快就能再跟你在一起了。”

“Peter，我们现在就离开，”Talia严厉地说着。

Peter最后一次亲吻了Stiles的手，收到了他们身后的一些气愤的喊声，然后随着Talia出去了。

“Stiles...”在她父亲认为Hale一家离开了听力范围之外后，他就开口了，“我知道你没有听说过很多关于Peter Hale的事，但这个男人...他很危险。”

“我知道，”她回答着。而她的确知道。

“你不知道，”她的父亲说。“有一些传闻，一些没有人能证明的传闻，关于他追杀Katherine和Gerard Argent的传闻。看起来他们像是被一些动物袭击的，但有传言说Peter Hale跟那有关系。”

“为什么？”Stiles问，“为什么会有那些传言？”

“Katherine和Gerard曾试着要烧掉Hale家的房子，在Hale家所有的人都在里面的时候，”她的父亲承认，“人们认为Peter为了复仇而追击他们。”

Stiles想着他的那双蓝色的眼睛，想着他追击直到成功捕获那两个猎人，并且撕裂他们。她的心中没有一丝犹豫。

“很好。”她说。

“Stiles！”

“我不会受到来自他的危险。我想要这个。”Stiles坚持。

她的父亲叹着气，而她知道他让步了。她不会嫁给Derek Hale，而是嫁给Peter.


	2. 他们相爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有女!Stiles的自慰情节，就在这次更新的最后，提前给你们剧透，避免踩雷

　这并没有成为Talia担心的那样的巨大丑闻。是有一些正常的流言，当然，但最大的新闻还是Martin家的女孩抛弃了她的未婚夫，Jackson Whittemore，为了一名叫Jordan Parrish的普通执法人员。那让所有人都忙着注意他们而让婚礼的准备得以平缓进行。Talia在Stiles清楚地表达了她什么都不在乎只要她能穿着她妈妈的结婚礼服然后嫁给Peter之后就接手了一切。  
  
　　Scott就没那么兴奋了。  
  
　　“他比你老那么多！”Scott惊叫着。  
  
　　“他是的，”Stiles确认。  
  
　　“而且他是个狼人？”他嘶声问。  
　　  
　　“他是的，”Stiles再次确认。  
  
　　“Stiles那，那很危险！”  
  
　　“他当了他一辈子的狼人，Scott.我帮你在你还刚成为狼人的时候学会控制自己，他是完美的。”她说。  
  
　　“我不喜欢这样。”Scott说。  
  
　　“Scott，”Stiles咬着牙说，她的耐心就快用光了。“我没有对你和Allison保持支持的态度吗？”  
  
　　“你有，但——”  
  
　　“哪怕她的家族猎杀狼人？”  
  
　　“是的，但——”  
  
　　“因为你很开心而我希望你保持那样，是否是这样？”  
  
　　“Stiles，我知道，但——”  
  
　　“我想要这个，Scott McCall.如果你不能支持我的开心就像我支持你的那样，我不确定为什么你要称自己为我的朋友，”她说。  
  
　　Scott盯着她仿佛街上一只被踢了的小狗，但Stiles熟悉那个表情并且坚持自己的想法。Scott最终放弃了并且低吼出声。  
  
　　“好吧，”Scott说。“就是，要小心？”  
  
　　“你也一样，”Stiles反击了回去。  
  
　　她的每天最让人兴奋的时刻就是她收到Peter的信的时候。它们不是每天都有，但如果他可以的话他通常会派一位信使给她带来一封信。  
  
  
 _我亲爱的Stiles，_  
  
 _我很高兴你的朋友Scott接受了这件事。他关心你，而那是我很高兴能看到你的朋友中能存在的一个品质。希望随着时间，他会明白我也同样非常在乎你。对我们这样的人来说，保护我们认为是我们的，我们的‘群族’一份子如果你会加入的话，的人是天性。而我必须承认，这是你在我心目中所处的位置让我很轻易地就屈服了的一个天性。_  
  
 _婚礼的准备在以可以被接受的速度进行着。当然，Talia使得她自己因为一些小事就暴躁起来。我已经告诉了她我唯一的偏好就是让你尽快成为我的，所以做些适当的安排，不要浪费时间。我希望日子会在下个月的月初，但我不想做一些我不能保证的承诺。_  
  
 _告诉我，甜心，你过得好吗？你在上一封信里提到你不太舒服，那过去了吗？我的资源就是你的，不管你要什么。_  
  
 _你的，我亲爱的，_  
 _Peter_  
  
  
　　不管她在什么时候读到Peter的来信，Stiles永远都不能忍住布满脸上的微笑。她父亲刚刚朝她翻了个白眼，但是她没有理会他并且把所有的信都放到了她床边的一个小盒子里。他们聊得越多，对对方就了解的越多，Stiles觉得他们之间的联结加深了。她不再仅仅是被他吸引，而是开始真的以她一直想知道她是否有能力去在乎他地关心他。从她所知道的，他也有相同的感觉。  
  
  
 _亲爱的Peter，_  
  
 _我好很多了，谢谢你。每当季节变换，我总是会有那么几天会感到不太舒服。恐怕这是作为人类的众多危险之一。我一直很想问，那对你来说是个问题吗？就是说我跟你不一样，不像你和你的家庭那么强壮？人类的弱小对我来说并不是个新概念，但那会是困扰你的事情吗？_  
  
 _关于婚礼准备，我差不多跟我的父亲说了同样的话。我一点都不在乎花的颜色，或者会被供应的食物，又或者会被邀请的宾客。我想嫁给你。我想要成为你的，而你成为我的。我们通信的越多，我知道的关于你的越多，我就越来越等不及地想要成为你的妻子。我无法解释这是为什么，当我们没有面对面讲话的时候这感觉很傻，但我变得更在乎你了，哪怕只是通过信件。_  
  
 _Scott一直都是那么的倔强和固执，但他知道我很容易就会有他三倍那么多的固执，而他不会赢得了我。我讨厌我要将他娶了一个Argent这件事的疯狂程度甩到他脸上，但是如果有必要的话我会的。他的婚礼就在两周后，Hale家会出席吗？我有机会会在那儿见到你吗？_  
  
 _完全属于你的，_  
 _Stiles_  
  
  
　　她对要不要递出这封信犹豫不决，不确定信里的内容是不是有点太超过了，太快了。但Peter就要成为她的丈夫了，而她答应过自己要一直对他诚实。最后她递出了信，给了信使一个羞怯的表情，就好像他会知道里面的内容是什么似的。Peter的回复很快，就在那天晚上她准备睡觉的时候到达了。

  
  
_我亲爱的，_  
  
 _你是一个人类并不是一个弱点，那不是弱小。那是造就这么一个惊人的你的一部分。你的强项是另一种长处，而那是我非常喜爱的关于你的一点。如果作为人类这一事实让你感到担忧了，我们随时都可以探讨做出一些改变，但那是你的选择。我不需要你比现在的你有什么的不一样。_  
  
 _我们计划出席那场婚礼，就算没有其他原因Talia会想要我们的婚礼看起来比他们的更宏伟壮观。如果我违反了你父亲的要求那会非常的无礼，但我们将会处在同一个地方，或许他会允许我们进行一个谈话或者跳一支舞。我们到时候看吧。_  
  
 _我的甜心Stiles，没有任何你说的话是很傻的，而你也不是独自一个这么想着的。我越是了解你，我对你的依恋就越是加深了。我几乎无法忍受知道从现在到能让你成为我的妻子并且用一个丈夫的方式让你成为我的，还有一只狼的方式，还有多久。像我这样在一封可能会落入错误的人手中的心中表现的如此粗鲁和直白是非常不小心的行为，但是我发现我无法对你留有任何秘密。_  
  
 _有很多我等不及想要和你，和对你做的事情。我会让你成为我的，亲爱的，从各方面来说。别担心，我同样也会从各方面来说，成为你的。除了你，再也不会有第二个女人了，不会再有我想要的女人了。我对我们即将到来的婚礼跟你一样兴奋，而我答应你，只要你想要，我就永远不会放开你。_  
  
 _你挚爱的，我最亲爱的，_  
 _Peter_  
  
  
　　看到Peter的信结尾为止，Stiles几乎要换气过度。他的文字里有什么点燃了她内心深处一团熟悉的火。她把双腿紧靠在一起，希望可以把那种感觉推走，但那起到了反效果。她知道这是完全不恰当的行为，但之前在她独自一人的时候就纵容过自己了，而想象Peter与她在一起是个令人兴奋的想法。  
  
　　她将一只手伸到双腿间，感受她的温暖潮湿之处。喘息着，她将手指打着转，寻找着她曾经只设法尝到过几次的甜蜜释放。咬着下唇，Stiles想着Peter的假笑，想着他的双眼看向她双眼的方式，想着他的双手在她腰上的触感。在她意识到发生了什么之前，她因那股双腿间喷出的液体而气喘吁吁，而她感到整个人都被迷乱填满了而她的呼吸都离她远去了。躺在她的床里，双腿因她的释放而湿漉漉的，她能想到的全部就是如果是Peter的手的话那会是什么感觉。  
  
  
  
  
　　Scott的婚礼很搞笑，在Stiles看来。看上去多少有点像一个花园在Argent家的舞厅里炸开了，一堆引人注目的礼物摆放的非常显眼。双方的族长从房间的两边相互盯着对方，至少他们是这样的知道Melissa将她的丈夫扯开。誓约的过程真的太长了，室内也太热了，一滴汗珠沿着Stiles的后背往下滴（又一条带着紧身胸衣的裙子，棒极了），而那些花也太香了，让Stiles非常困难才能忍住不打喷嚏。她能认出Peter正和其他的Hale一起坐在房间的另一头，打扮的非常英俊。  
  
　　那个牧师看上去像是打算用永远那么长的时间来完成仪式，而Stiles的注意力在Peter和仪式间游走着。她抓到他看着她好几次，而她无法与脸红和愉悦的微笑而抗争。当仪式终于结束，登记被签好，让Scott和Allison正式成为夫妻之后，每个人都站了起来然后开始走动交谈。Stiles的双眼立马就飞向了Hale一家，她惊讶的发现Talia正在靠近他们，身边环绕着她的家人。她的父亲看起来甚至不在意Peter也在他们中间。  
  
　　“Stilinski先生，Stilinski小姐，”Talia朝他们点了点头，说。他们都向她问了好，虽然Stiles的视线越过她的肩膀落在了Peter身上。  
  
　　他就像她记得的一样好看。她还以为她骗了自己，以为自己记错了，但是她没有。“鉴于你很快就会成为一名Hale了，我想要将你介绍给我们的一些家庭成员。”  
  
　　“哦，”Stiles说，惊讶的眨着眼。她事实上并没有过这个想法。她太过专注于拥有Peter了，忘记了她也同时会拥有他的家人。  
  
　　“这是我的最大的孩子Laura，和最小的，Cora，”Talia介绍着。Stiles努力地避免对这两个名字的选择上做鬼脸，虽然通过Peter脸上被娱乐的表情来看，她离失败挺接近的。  
  
　　“很高兴认识你们，”Stiles礼貌地说。  
  
　　“我也一样，”Laura说。  
  
　　“又将会有一位女士在身边的感觉真是棒极了，”Cora说。“在Derek，Peter和其他的堂兄中间，我们的数量比例目前有点失调。而且我听说你就像我一样的无礼。”Cora眨眨眼。  
  
　　Talia只是痛苦地长叹了一声然后将另一个和她站在一起的男人引向她。他很高，有着一双敏锐的绿色眼睛还有厚厚的深色头发。她必须承认，他非常帅气，就像Cora和Laura非常漂亮一样。或许这是Hale家的特点，她沉思着，突然感觉到无比地清晰。  
  
　　“这是Derek，我最大的儿子。”Talia说。他朝着Stile躬了躬身，Stile猜那是他的版本的微笑。  
  
　　“很高兴认识你，Stilinski小姐。”他说。  
  
　　“如果我和你叔叔的婚约让你的日子变得难过了，我很抱歉。”Stiles不假思索地开口，但这次他只是带着真诚的微笑摇了摇头。  
  
　　“事实上我永远欠你一个人情。我非常的在乎Braeden，并且非常感谢你分配了给我的机会好让我能说服我的家人们让我和她结婚。”Derek说。  
  
　　“你或许是他新晋的最爱。”Peter评价道，“还有，你好，亲爱的。”  
  
　　“你好，”Stiles带着微笑回应着。  
  
　　“我想知道，Stilinski先生，这里是否有足够多的监护让我能和Stiles进行交谈呢？”Peter询问着。  
  
　　这里有，并且他们都知道这点，而这让Stiles的父亲几乎叹气出声了。  
  
　　“你们不能离开这个大厅。你不能有任何有失礼仪的行为，不然我会把你拉回家，年轻的女士，你明白吗？”Stiles的父亲说。  
  
　　“同样的规矩也适用于你，Peter.”Talia警告着。Peter则只是看上去被逗笑般地看着她，而Cora从她在旁边站立的地方咳了几声。  
  
　　“当然，亲爱的姐姐。没有什么可以玷污你名誉的行为，”Peter拖长着调子说。他朝着Stiles递出了他的手臂，而她开心地挽上。“我们走？”  
  
　　“我们走。”她回答。  
  
　　“他们能听到我们的每一个字，是吗？”当他们稍微远离了他们的家人所站的地方稍远一点的时候Stiles问道。  
  
　　“很有可能，”Peter回答。“希望他们会按照礼节般的不会偷听，但那不是个保证。在像我们这样的家庭中，并没有太多的隐私可言，当你能听到一切并且能知道谁在说谎。”  
  
　　“你们能做到那样？”Stiles着迷地问。  
  
　　“哦，是的，”Peter说。“那会有微酸的的气息伴随着心跳短暂的变化。”  
  
　　“哇哦，”Stiles惊叹。  
  
　　“Scott不那样做么？”Peter问。  
  
　　“我们并没有一本手册可以学习，”Stiles提醒他。“大部分他所知道的都是从我这儿学的。而我从他的行为和书里推断的关于狼的也就只有那么多了。”  
  
　　“嗯，让我想一想，我们通常都以大群族来居住。一个群族不一定必须只有一个家庭的成员，但通常都是的。我们可以闻到和听到人类不能的东西，我们更强壮，同时有更强的忍耐力。我们也可以带走疼痛，Scott学会那个了吗？”Peter问。  
  
　　“带走疼痛？”Stiles问。  
  
　　“如果你受伤了，我可以通过触摸来从你的身上带走疼痛，”Peter说。  
  
　　Stiles带着敬畏看着他，然后问：“那会伤害到你吗？”  
  
　　“轻微的，”Peter回答。“只是你所处在的疼痛中的一个反射。”  
  
　　“我知道还有很多我不知道的，但我没想到会有这个。”Stiles承认。  
  
　　“任何你想要知道的，你只需要问。你提到了关于狼的书，你是个热衷于读书的人吗？”Peter问。  
  
　　“非常，”Stiles回答。“但是在我们家也只有那么多书了，而我设法将他们都看完了。哪怕是那些无聊的关于礼仪的书。”  
  
　　Peter笑了起来，用他空着的那只手拍着她的手。  
  
　　“我们家在礼仪方面并不是那么严格，”Peter说，“我们只是在公共场合假装着。当你足够贴近我们的生活并且像我们一样足够多的了解大家，特别是我们的原始本能之后，遵守那些规矩挺傻的。”  
  
　　“我非常兴奋能和你住在一起的另一个原因，”Stiles说着。“而我是个人类并且更加脆弱这件事真的不会困扰你吗？”  
  
　　“哪怕你是半只蟾蜍，”Peter说，“我也还是会想要你。”他倾身在她额头上印下一吻，而一声响亮的很可能来自于Talia Hale的咳嗽声也随之而来。Peter无视了她然后倾身凑近Stiles的耳朵低声说：“而且，我亲爱的，还有很多种我想要你的方式呢。”  
  
　　血液都集中到了Stiles的脸上，而她再次感受到了低沉到她身体的那股热量了。她突然意识到那或许是Peter很有可能能闻到的。  
  
　　“我的感觉也一样。”Stiles安静地说着，希望能躲开Hale家那些偷听的耳朵。“还有......还有其他你能闻到的东西吗？”  
  
　　Peter的目光向下滑去，滑过了她的腹部，到达了聚集了每当她以特定的方式想到Peter是就会有的那些热量的，她的核心。  
  
　　“哦亲爱的，”Peter说，“我可以。并且我非常期待会有更多那些。”  
  
　　在她能回答之前她听到了脚步声接近他们，Stiles转过来看到了是Cora.  
  
　　“我被派来当行为监护人啦，”Cora说，看起来被极度地娱乐了。她礼貌地没有对Stiles轻微加快的呼吸做出评价。  
  
　　“那或许是你母亲做出的最糟糕的选择，”Peter说。  
  
　　“Derek在和Braeden跳舞，”Cora说，朝着舞池歪了歪头。Derek的双眼凝视着那个漂亮的女人，而Stiles安心地看着那幸福的一对。“而Laura不愿意离开食物。我个人不介意你们做什么，只要你们做的不是你们应该在关上的门背后享受的事情。”  
  
　　Peter大笑了起来，而Stiles不太确定她是该脸红还是该跟着一起笑。  
  
　　“Cora是目前我最喜欢的外甥女，”Peter说，“我觉得她很像我。”  
  
　　“我会把这当做是称赞，鉴于你自己是你最喜欢的人。”Cora说。  
  
　　“我不这么认为，”Peter反驳，将视线转向Stiles.  
  
　　Cora假装了一声作呕，就好像她要生病了而是的，Stiles决定，她也挺喜欢Cora的。  
  
　　“我有告诉你妈妈正在考虑安排我和Whittmore家的男孩的婚约吗？”Cora问。Stiles禁不住做了个鬼脸。“对吧！我见过更聪明能成为更好的陪伴的火鸡，而它们都还会因太过长时间地盯着雨看而淹死自己。”  
  
　　“我确定你的母亲会重新考虑的，”Peter说。“我们不能让家里出一个谋杀她的婚约者的成员。”  
  
　　“我希望如此，为了你好。”Stiles说。  
  
　　“你从小就认识他吗？”Cora问。  
  
　　“哦，是的，”Stiles说，“而他一直都对我和Scott非常的残酷。”  
  
　　“他是吗，”Peter说，眼睛里闪烁着危险的光。  
  
　　“Peter叔叔，关于谋杀我们刚刚说什么来着？”Cora问。  
  
　　“哦那只会有一些击打而已，”Peter用聊天般的口气说着，而说真的Stiles无法确定他是不是在开玩笑，虽然她觉得他不是在开玩笑。  
  
　　“邀请她去跳舞，”Cora说，“这样你们就能单独讲话了，而我就能去吃东西了。”  
  
　　“好吧，既然你坚持，”Peter说，然后转向Stiles。“我可以和你跳支舞吗？”  
  
　　“你可以，”Stiles说，让Peter引着她走向舞池。一只手握起她的手，另一只手落在了她的腰上，手指握的比技术上来说所需要的更加紧握着她的腰。他的大拇指摩擦着她的手。  
  
　　“我必须承认，我发现我真的无法阻止自己去想你，”Peter说。“而这真的让我的家人非常的惊讶。”  
  
　　“为什么呢？”Stiles问，脸颊开始因他的坦白而发烫。  
  
　　“他们不习惯我关心我们群族以外的人，”Peter简单地解释。“他们觉得我很讨厌。他们小气，也不聪明，还以最糟糕的方式带有偏见。在我告诉他们我们的婚约的最初，引起了一阵小愤慨。”  
  
　　“为什么？”Stiles问，咬着她的嘴唇。“他们不认同我吗？”  
  
　　“哦，正好相反，”Peter说，“他们认为我在占你便宜，玩弄你，这么说吧。”  
  
　　“为什么他们会这样想？”Stiles问。  
  
　　“我很确定你一定听别人说了，”Peter缓慢地开始解释，“关于我并不是个好人。我非常的自私，我操纵了无数的人，而我会做任何能让我的利益毫不受损的事情。我想他们并不真的觉得我会有能力去关心在乎我自己以外的人。”  
  
　　“我不相信。”Stiles立即说。“我知道关于Katherine和Gerard Argent的那些传闻。就算它们中只有一半都是真的，那些降临在他们身上的‘动物袭击’绝对是他们应得的。”  
  
　　“关于那个，我永远不会反对你，”Peter带着假笑说着。“其他的那些，倒是真的。我在群族中的角色是一个...保护者。我负责我们的安全，而有时那会包含一些让成为一个坏人的事情。我知道你的父亲告诉你了，但我危险，甜心。虽然我是为了我的家人，但那让他们认为我并不会关心在乎其他人。”  
  
　　“你对我来说不危险，”Stiles信心十足地说。“我相信...我相信你在乎我。我不在乎你的家人怎么想。”  
  
　　“你果然是无与伦比的，”Peter 低语。“我想你保证，我的爱，你和我在一起永远是安全的。”Stiles打了个颤，本能地贴近他。“我的家人现在被说服了。Talia说过她从来没见过我这样。你是我的弱点，小家伙，并且被放入了我会为此做一切的那一栏里。”  
  
　　“我并不是个善良的人，”Stiles反驳地说着，虽然她脸上的红晕再次因他的话语而回来了。“Scott的歪下巴是因为在我们七岁的时候Jackson打了他。第二天我就弄断了他的腿。一个因为钱而想要嫁给我父亲并且想榨干他的钱的女人，神秘地出现在了另一个国家并且跟一宗谋杀案有联系。你一点都吓不到我，Peter Hale.”  
  
　　“而那怎么就让我更加渴望你了呢？”Peter微笑着问。“或许你可以在我的一些更加有趣的冒险上协助我。”  
  
　　“我并不反对这个，”Stiles说。越过Peter的肩膀，她看到她的父亲和Talia在招手让他们过去。Stiles叹了口气，短暂地靠近他。“我们的时间到了，看起来。”  
  
　　“我很快就会和你在一起的，别消失了，”Peter保证着。他更近地靠向她，嘴唇刷过她的耳朵然后说着，“我们有很多的时间做很多的事情，我亲爱的。我不打算在相当长的一段时间里让你离开我们的婚床。”  
  
　　Stiles低喘了一声，感受到了他紧贴着她的肌肤的假笑。他在起身前用鼻子短暂地轻轻蹭了蹭她，然后护着她走回他们的家人身边。  
  
　　“我以为让你在公共场合下控制一下自己并不是什么过分的要求，”当他们靠近她的时候Talia说。  
  
　　“我会提醒你当你和David第一次见面的时候是怎么样的，但那对公共场合来说就是极其的不适合了，不是吗？”Peter温和地问着。Talia脸红了，但还是设法瞪了他一眼。  
  
　　“我们该走了，Stiles.我们会去恭喜Scott和Allison，然后回家。”她的父亲说。Stiles只是点点头，还是有点因Peter的话而脸红。  
  
　　“直到我们再次见面。”Peter说，朝她微微鞠了鞠躬。  
  
　　“直到我们再次见面。”她回应着，然后让她被她的父亲拉着离开了。  
  
　　她没有期待着这个，但在那天晚上她收到了一张来自Peter的便笺。那张便笺很短也很简单，直指重点。  
  
  
 _我的爱，_  
  
 _我的姐姐理解了，或许还有点担心我会在晚上偷偷溜进你的房间，所以她定下了我们举行婚礼的日子。我会在12天里让你成为我的。直到那天，我希望你会戴着我随信附上的礼物。这是从Hale家的保险库里取出来的，戴着我们家族的标志。这会向世界宣布你是我的。我真的非常享受你今天的陪伴，并且期待着未来和你在一起的日子。_  
  
 _你现在和永远的，_  
 _Peter_  
  
  
　　Stiles兴奋地打开了她腿上的小包裹，并且在那条项链掉出来时候抽了口气。那是一条华丽的颈链，那金色的带子上装饰着漂亮金丝细链，在中间的喉咙位置还有一块巨大的宝石，在那下面还吊着一颗巨大的水滴形钻石。再仔细看，在中间的那颗大宝石有着一个三曲枝的标志，一个她在Peter用的固定物上看到过的标志。她将颈链缠上她的脖子，而当它在她的脖子上固定下来后她感到一阵激动。


	3. 他们结婚

　　看起来婚礼的日子要花永远般那么长的时间才会到达。Stiles的婚服穿着很合身，而这是她关心的唯一一件事情。她和Peter仍旧几乎每天都交换信件，有些信件甚至是极度不符合礼仪的，留给Stiles一些双腿间的潮湿。她还每天都戴着Peter给她的项链，在她和他父亲出去的时候享受着人们的视线在项链上徘徊着。Hale家是个强大的家族，而她在身体上带有能和他们联系到一起的标志并不是什么能被藐视的事情。

　　不幸的是， 这种尊重不是什么全世界的东西。她的父亲纵容着她，看她如此的焦躁不不安便让她去当地的书店逛逛。上一秒她还在翻阅一本关于狼的书，下一秒却向地下摔去，她的脑袋从背后被敲了一下。她及时转身，看见了一个男人拿着一把刀刺向她。Stiles举起她的双臂来抵挡并且叫了出声，同时感觉到了利刃刺进她的皮肤。她抬脚，设法踢中了那个男人的膝盖让他趔趄了一下，但随着她的动作，她感到世界开始变得模糊了。她看到的最后的景象是一切都在褪色成黑暗的同时他向她靠近，再一次举起了手中的刀。

　　有些奇怪的声响，然后有人触碰着她，但她能看到的全部就只有一片黑暗而她的脑袋疼的不得了。她不能动而那很可怕。她甩开了那个触碰，想要逃开因为他们是谁啊？一只手碰到了她的手臂，而那仿佛要切开她脑袋般的疼痛渐渐退去。一个新的声音朝她低语，而她认得那个声音。她无法辨认出那个声音在说什么，但那个声音让她安心，她试着超那个声音接近，感到非常需要它所能带来的安心感。头发被人从她的脸上拨开，额头被双唇亲吻着，然后她失去了意识。

　　当她醒来，她的房间很暗，窗帘紧闭着。她的动作让她的脑袋感到疼痛，所以她很感谢房间里的昏暗。她的床旁边的椅子里坐着Peter，沉睡着并且看起来有好一阵没有移动过了。在所有的回忆都涌向她之前她有那么一阵感到迷惑。突然抬起手臂让她感到疼痛，让她痛呼出声。白色的绷带包裹着她的手臂，幸好没有血渗出来。她的呜咽唤醒了Peter，他看起来有那么一瞬的昏沉，下一秒他就来到了她的身边。

　　“P’ter，”Stiles脱口喊出，用咳嗽清了清她的嗓子。“你在这儿做什么？”

　　“难道你真的认为我在你承受疼痛的时候还会在别处吗？”他问，眼中满是担忧。“你疼吗？”

　　“不是那么疼，”Stiles说。很显然这对Peter来说是无法接受的，于是他将他的手放到了她的手臂上，大概绷带开始缠绕的位置。Stiles看着他的静脉变黑，有点着迷，然后疼痛开始从她的脑袋和手臂上减退。“但那会让你疼，”她抗议着。

　　“不会非常疼。”Peter说，手仍然紧握着她的手臂。“我很抱歉，我的爱。” 

　　“这不是你的错，”Stiles说。

　　“你被一个凶狠的猎人袭击了，就因为即将要成为我的，”Peter低吼。“而我不在那里保护你。”

　　“那是他的错，不是你的。”Stiles抗议的说着。

　　“我曾保证过要保证你的安全，而我失信了，”Peter说。Stiles知道她不会在这场争辩中获胜，所以她伸出手，在他将她的手握在自己的手里时高兴地叹息着。

　　“那他怎么样了？那个猎人？”Stiles问。

　　“他的尸体出现在了Christopher和Victoria Argent家的门前，作为如果他们不保持好他们群族的秩序就会发生什么的提醒。”Peter冷酷地说，瞳孔颜色加深了，双眼看起来非常严酷。Stiles应该感到害怕的，她知道那才是正常的反应，但她只是将他的手抓得更紧了。

　　“我很惊讶Talia和我的父亲会让你一个人进来这里，”Stiles说。

　　“我非常的坚持，”Peter说。“我很可能表示了如果计划有像我们想要的那样进行的话，我就能陪着你，而这很可能就不会发生了。”

　　虽然Stiles并不是那么认可将错怪罪到她父亲的身上，但她也没有感到太过抱歉因为这让Peter能在这里陪着她。

　　“我记得的最后一件事是他用一把刀刺向我，然后发生了什么？”她问。

　　Peter低吼着，一声纯粹的兽性的响声让一阵战栗沿着Stiles背脊往下滑。

　　“我能感觉到那个，”Peter说。“我能感觉到你的痛苦和害怕。我就在那附近然后感应到了你。我阻止了他。”

　　“你能感应到我？”Stiles问，“那很常见吗？”

　　“对于我们这类生物来说，它是的。只有当一对恋人完全契合对方的时候。对人类来说这更难，但是我会教你如何去感受它。”

　　“谢谢你，”Stiles说，“为了你阻止了他。我很抱歉你必须阻止他。如果我更强壮一点，如果我能抗击他...”

　　“不要胆敢责备你自己，”Peter打断她。“而你永远也不用为了这个而感谢我。如果你想要能变得能打斗，我们家族里有一些人类知道要怎么做。他们会很乐意教你的。”

　　“那不会困扰你吗？那完全不淑女。”Stiles说。

　　“我才不关心什么是淑女，”Peter说。“而我也知道你也不在乎。你的安全和舒适才是我关心的。”

　　Stiles轻柔地笑了，倾身将手放到了他的脸颊边。她犹豫了一下，不肯定她是否应该将她所想的说出来，但Peter将要成为她的丈夫了，他有权知道这个。

　　“我想...我想我爱你。”Stiles柔声说。“并不是因为你救了我，而是因为你。”

　　Peter脸上的表情完全变了，就那么一瞬就从担心变成了完全的愉悦。他倾身亲吻她的脸颊，然后将他的额头抵着她的。如果她倾身去亲他也没关系的，Stiles知道，但他们只是保持着这样。

　　“我也爱你，我亲爱的女孩。人类的我和狼的我都是。”他说。

　　Stiles无法停止她的微笑。她的父母因为相爱而结婚，远在她的父亲继承大笔遗产之前。她一直也想这样，但从来都不敢奢望。房门上传来一声很响的敲门声，让她和Peter分开了。一秒之后，她的父亲进来了，在看到她醒来之后极为安心，他身后还跟着Talia和所有人中最不可能出现的Christopher Argent. Peter在Stiles的身边紧绷起来，在他的椅子中向前倾身，仿佛随时准备着跳出来。Talia微微摇了摇头，但Peter一点都没有放松下来。

　　“如果你觉得可以的话，Argent先生想要和你谈谈。”她的父亲说，看起来有点迷惑，毕竟Stiles从来没告诉过她父亲关于狼人或者Argent在这件事中的介入。

　　“好的，”Stiles缓慢地说着。在她的惊讶中，她的父亲和Talia走出了房间，留下Stiles和Peter和Argent一起。Peter站了起来。

　　“Christopher，”Peter拖长着调子说着，“非常大胆的做法。”

　　“我没有带着武器，只是来谈谈的。”Christopher说。

　　“保持你现在所在的位置，”Peter说，“我不想你再靠近她了。”

　　Stiles会抗议她自己能替她自己做决定的，但她并不倾向于反对他，所以她随它去了。

　　“我来这里是为了所发生的事情向你道歉的。那个男人的行为并没有获得Argent家的支持和批准。”

　　“但他仍旧是你们的一员，”Stiles阐明。

　　“是的，他曾经是。”Christopher承认。Stiles咂了咂舌。

　　“你们的人出于忌恨和未经批准的行动的倾向已经成为一个问题了，Christopher，”Peter说。“我建议你管管你的群族，不然我就得替你来管了。”

　　“为了这个，”Argent说，勇敢地和Stiles保持着视线接触。“我们将一些猎人送出了国。他们将回到法国再次接受议会负责人的训练，好提醒他们我们在这儿是为了什么的。”

　　“而那是不杀害无辜的人，说的更明确的话，”Stiles说。Christopher皱起了眉而Stiles知道那表情意味着为什么他从来都不怎么喜欢她。“我该一辈子小心我的背后吗，还是说你的群族会承担起你们的职责并从那些真正的威胁中保护这个镇？因为Hale家的人和我对你们来说并不危险。”

　　“哦，我对你来说是危险的。”Peter说，无视了Stiles恼怒的表情。“但只有在你在对我们的‘监管’中犯错误的时候。”

　　“我们在这里是为了保护人们的——”

　　“我确定这是一个非常久远的争辩了，而我很确定地告诉你，我对听这个一点兴趣都没有，”Stiles说。“我接受你的道歉，并且期待你们在未来能做的更好。”

　　Christopher安静地评估地打量了她一会儿，然后说，“你真的会很好地融入Hale们。”

　　“谢谢。”Stiles说。

　　Argent在离开房间时朝他们轻轻点了点头。

　　“我可没想到这个，”Stiles说。

　　“我也没想到，”Peter说。“这也没改变太多什么。”

　　“我觉得那倒是真的。”Stiles说。

　　又有一声敲门声响起了，片刻后Talia和Stiles的父亲再次出现。

　　“婚礼会被提前到从现在开始的三天后，”Peter说。“我想让Stiles有几天来恢复还有让那些疼痛消失，但我们会尽快的结婚。”Stiles以为会从她父亲或者Talia那里有一场争辩，但什么都没有，甚至当Peter说“而我将不会被与她隔离。我不会做任何不良的行为，但我不信任其他任何人付以她的安全。”

　　Stiles想要抗议她很安全，谢谢，但好吧，她现在在床上躺着，带着抽痛的脑袋和被绷带包裹着的手臂。同时，这也让她能看到Peter.  

　　“门要保持打开着，”Stiles的父亲说。

　　“当然。”Peter同意。

　　“而你们要睡在不同的房间里。”Talia补充。 

　　“不，”Peter马上就拒绝了。“我会待在地板上，或椅子里，但我不会在她最脆弱的时候离开她。”

　　“Peter，你意识到你是目前为止家里最大的麻烦吗，而那包括热恋中的Derek和爱刺激的Cora？”Talia恼火地说。

　　“我希望你不会认为那是什么我会感到羞耻的事情。正好相反。”Peter说。

　　Talia只是叹了口气。

 

 

 

　　因为Peter的要求，婚礼被提前了。Stiles完全不知道Talia是怎么做到的，但Stilinski家的舞厅看起来华丽极了，被漂亮的花覆盖着，还有那些暗示着财富却在搭配中让人难以察觉的富有品味的装饰品。在她看来，并且为有这样的想法而感到抱歉，这比Scott和Allison的婚礼现场要漂亮多了。Peter的外甥女和侄女们，Cora，Laura和Rebecca忙碌地准备着Stiles，对她手臂上与她的婚服极为不协调的绷带啧声不满。当Stiles干巴巴地谈论着她为她因为和一个狼人搞到了一起而在街上被袭击了而感到抱歉时，她们收敛了她们语气。Talia和Peter的另一个姐妹，Marie也在忙进忙出，在女孩们太过分地时候让她们控制一下自己。当Scott和Allison来打招呼的时候，情况变得有点紧张。

　　“你不能单独和她待在一起，”Cora直白地说。“你是个猎人，而你是个有点愚蠢的呆瓜狼人。”

　　“嘿，”Stiles打断她，“只有我被允许叫Scott呆瓜”

　　Cora翻了个白眼，但没有再说什么了，虽然Stiles能看出来她很想。 

　　“我们就在外面，”Laura说，将Cora拽到外面，年纪小一点的Rebecca跟在她们身后。

　　“你看起来真漂亮，”Allison微笑着说。

　　“对，呃，你看起来...”Scott挣扎着想要找到合适的形容词。“...整洁。”

　　Stiles爆发出一阵大笑。“别伤害你自己了，Scott，”Stiles说，仍旧带着笑意。

　　“我们不知道我们等下是否还能见到你，我有理由确信Peter不会高兴有任何Argent在你身边的，所以我们想现在就跟你聊聊，”Allison说。她看向Scott，而Scott正盯着他的双脚。“ _而且_...”她说，轻轻撞了撞他的肩膀。

　　“而且，”Scott说，就好像那些词是从他嘴里被拽出来的。“我想要道歉。我们看到了当你受伤时发生了什么，看到了Peter做的还有他是怎么反应的。我错了，他的确在乎你。用他自己的，吓人的方式。”

　　“Scott，”Allison嘶声说。

　　Stiles觉得这还行，她知道这是她能听到的接近最好的了。她小心翼翼地拥抱了Scott，确保没有毁掉那些Hale们为她弄好的装扮。

　　“我很高兴你们都在这儿，”Stiles说，同时也拥抱了Allison。“谢谢你们。”

　　“我们不会错过这个的，”Allison说，“我们会看看我们等一下是不是还能在跟你说说话，祝你好运。”

 

 

　　每个人都在告诉Stiles说紧张是正常的，那会有点吓人那但没关系的。她并不感到紧张害怕，她只是准备好了。她已经做好了和Peter在一起的准备，而这只是过程中的一步。只是当她开始走下那条通道的时候，一点点的紧张偷跑了出来。她知道Peter完全清楚他和她前进的方向，他了解她并且在乎她。而当她到达他身边站到牧师面前的时候，所有的紧张都消失了。

　　Peter的双眼热切地注视着她，就好像他能看到她的全部。她也注视着他，撞进了那一抹蓝色。她甚至没有注意到牧师在讲话。她在被提示的时候说了她需要说的，但说实话，她并不那么在乎。她唯一的焦点是Peter和当她被告知要亲吻他的时候，她几乎无法控制自己地将自己扔进他的怀抱。

　　这个亲吻就是她期待的一切，甚至超乎她梦想得到的。Peter的双唇是那么的柔软和温和，却很坚决。这个吻里带着少许饥渴，暗示着即将到来的而Stiles几乎不能控制自己地颤栗起来。Stiles从来没亲吻过一个男人，不算上Scott和在他们五岁的时候的那个好奇的亲吻，所以她并不确定她是否亲吻的还不错，但Peter喉咙深处发出的声响让她倍感鼓励。他们在牧师大声地清了清嗓子的时候才分开彼此，Stiles有一点点的脸红。

　　剩下的事情都很模糊了，Stiles和Peter签了登记证书，正式地让他们成为了已婚夫妇。Stiles和她的父亲和Scott分享了几支舞，一支和Talia的丈夫David的，但她大部分的时间都在待在Peter的臂弯里。而他看起来对此不仅仅只是满意。她在接待处的最末端准备要离开了。和她父亲的道别有点悲伤，但他们都为此准备好了。

　　在马车上前往Peter的家的旅途就没有那么纯洁了。当他们稳坐下来后Peter的嘴覆在她的嘴上，他的双手在她的身体上游移着，寻找着所有能让她低喘地方。

　　“我迫不及待想要带你到我的床上了，”他在她的耳边轻声低语。他的拇指在她的颈侧轻轻爱抚着而他的双唇轻蹭着她耳朵的轮廓。“我会抚摸然后开发你身体的每一寸，向你展示愉悦的真正意义。”

　　“Peter，”Stiles喘着气，在他的牙齿轻咬着她脖子上敏感的肌肤时紧靠向他。Peter从喉咙深处发出低吼，让一阵震颤滑过了她的身体。

　　“我拥有你了，”Peter说，“而我等不及想要想让你知道你的身体有多大的潜能。”

　　“我曾——我之前曾抚慰过自己，”她坦白。Peter咆哮着，更紧地抓着她，而她以为他生气了，直到他的呼吸化作一声颤抖的叹息。

　　“你真的是完美的。”他说。

　　当他们到达Peter的房子前，马车的门打开的时候他们分开了。Stiles在她的脑海里的某一处知道这座房子的美深入到它的每一个细节，但她的注意力全在Peter牵着她的手的手上，带着她穿过一条条的走廊然后来到他的卧室。他们的卧室。当他们进入房间之后，Stiles开始紧张了起来。她知道Peter有过其他的情人，如果她很糟糕呢？如果她让他失望了怎么办？

　　Peter一定是感觉到了她的焦虑因为他慢慢地亲吻着她，然后说：“不会发生任何你不想要的事情的。”

　　“我不担心那个，”Stiles，“我想要你享受这个。”

　　“哦，我的爱，”Peter说，将她转了个圈直到她背对着他。“我可以向你保证，我会的。”

　　Stiles的胸口随着Peter的双手灵巧地解着她裙子背后的系带而起伏着，将它们松开直到它轻易地从她身体上滑落。她的内衣是下一样，然后她在他渴望的视线下已经是完全赤裸的。

　　“从我看到你的那刻起我就想要这个了，”Peter说着，将她拉近直到她贴着他仍旧穿戴整齐的身体。“我想要感受你，完全的品尝你然后让你成为我的。”

　　“我也一样，”Stiles坦言，“自从我们相遇——啊！”

　　Peter将一只手沿着她的身体向下滑去然后没入她双腿间温暖而潮湿的那处。他的手指找到了她最近才发现的那个突起，然后在上面轻轻地打着转。Stiles呻吟着紧贴着他的手臂，在他在她的双腿间探索着，分开她的褶皱并沿着唇瓣滑动的时候将脸埋进他的胸膛。当他将一根手指滑入她体内的时候她呻吟着他的名字，而Peter渴望地亲吻着她。

　　“为我躺到床上去？”Peter问。

　　Stiles立马顺从了，在Peter在她面前开始脱下衣服的时候将她自己安置在那堆奢华的枕头中。理性上来说，她知道他很好看，在看着他在她眼前，完全的力量混合着优雅，则是全然不同的。

　　Peter爬到床上她的跟前，将手伸到她的腿上然后分开了她的双腿，将她完全暴露在他面前。他深深地吸了口气，双眼闪烁着蓝光。

　　“你是如此的完美，”他说，然后埋入了她的双腿。当她正要问他在干什么的时候他开始舔弄着她。

　　Stiles尖叫着， 下半身从床上弓起。Peter抓住她的双臀往下压，让她在他舔弄轻咬着她的时候扭动着。她开始紧绷起来，她的呼吸因她的紧绷而开始变得急促。她对她自己做过这个，但仅仅只是用手。从来没有一条舌头在她身上滑动着，引诱她溢出更多的体液，带领着她走向疯狂的边缘。Peter恰到好处地轻弹着他的舌头然后她叫喊着他的名字，在愉悦的浪潮席卷她的时候颤抖着。尽管如此，Peter没有停下来，轻柔地带她度过这压倒性的感觉。他最后深舔了她一下然后爬上了她的身体，将双手的前臂栖息在她的脑袋两侧。

　　“什么...”Stiles说，“怎么——”

　　“那是一个性高潮，我亲爱的。而我会给你带来更多，”Peter说。

　　“用...用你的嘴吗？”她问。

　　“非常乐意。”

　　他的下巴被她的体液沾满，而因为好奇，她靠近他舔了一下他的肌肤。Peter立即就用一个吻来抓住了她，让她尝到了她自己的味道。

　　“妙极了，”他低语。

　　有什么刷过了她的入口而那哦，感觉很好。

　　“Peter，”她喘息着，“我听说了...那会痛吗？”

　　“不，我的爱，”Peter说，“我们不会进行那一步直到你放松然后足够地打开自己。”

　　说着，他将他的手滑向了她的腿间，在将两只手指伸入她体内前轻抚了她那湿润的入口。他用了感觉上像是好几个小时那样来将她打开，直到他能轻易地将四根手指滑入她的体内。当他将手抽出的时候，他的手指被她的体液覆盖了。Stiles感到了一阵突然的空虚，而她讨厌那种感觉。在她甚至没有意识到的时候，Stiles发出了一声低呜然后将她的臀部抬起，想要追寻那种感觉。Peter对她嘀咕着一些让她安心的词语然后将他的坚挺对准了她的入口。

　　“你准备好了吗，甜心？”Peter问。

　　“是的，”Stiles点头说。

　　非常缓慢地，Peter进入了她，他的硬挺将她的入口打的更开了。Peter是对的，那不疼。那是Stiles喜爱的一种奇怪的，让她被填满的感觉，就像是Peter正在她体内开拓出一块只属于他的地方。当他继续向前刺入，她的脑袋向后仰起，弓起的背部是那么的迷人。

　　“就是这样，”Peter呻吟着，将他自己撑在她的身上。

　　每一次他们的臀部相遇，他都会将他的盆骨和她的摩擦，按压着她双腿间能让她兴奋的那一个凸起。Peter正在加快动作的速度，当他转动了他们知道她跨坐在他身上时，他也将她越来越近地带向那甜蜜的释放。这个角度让他更深的插入了她，让她哭叫了出声。Peter将双手放在她的双臀上，拇指抚摸着她平滑的肌肤。他鼓励着她小小的上下运动直到她动作的更快，将自己向下挤压着来追求她的快感。Peter将一只手滑入她打着颤的双腿间，在那阵愉悦的快感向她冲刷前只刷过了她温暖而光滑的中心点几次。她停住了动作，在那阵让她愉悦和颤抖的浪潮席卷她全身的时候紧紧地抓住他。

　　Peter向上又挺动了几下，然后他的双眼闪烁着蓝色的光芒，发出了一声听起来像是胜利般的兽性的低吼。Stiles能 _感觉_ 到他在她体内的喷发而哦，那感觉真好。当他抽出自己，将她从他身上抬起时，一股白色的液体从她体内滑出，覆盖上了她的那腿内侧让她的心跳加快了一点。

　　Peter将她拉向他的胸膛，在他们躺在那儿平复他们的呼吸时伸出双臂抱着她。他的打手在她的后背上下轻抚着，并不在乎她肌肤上的汗水。

　　“你真是美妙极了。”Peter亲吻着她的额角，说。“这是你想要再次做的事吗？”

　　“是的，”Stiles立刻就回答，“很多，很多次。”

　　Peter微笑着再次亲吻了她。

　　“你知道那可能会让你成为一个母亲？”Peter问。Stiles吞咽着然后点点头。

　　“我想要那个，”她说。“我想要和你一起要那个。”

　　Peter得意地笑着然后将他们转动直到他伏在她身上，将他的双唇印向她的。

　　“我们在一起将会非常美好，我的爱，”Peter说。

　　Stiles赞同。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于翻完了！  
> 从22号到今天的30号！  
> 8天！  
> 这是我翻的最快的一篇文！  
> 从来没有这么快过！  
> 部分原因是因为作者的用词和句式都不是那么难，  
> 另一部分的原因则是我真的太喜欢这篇了。  
> 最后的部分虽然我很想用更直白的语言去描写的，  
> 但作者的用词更倾向于暗示和保守些，  
> 我觉得我还是淑女一点比较好吧哈哈哈  
> 这篇终于完结了！  
> 再次感谢作者允许我的翻译，  
> 给了我一个机会让我能用中文把这篇可爱的文分享给更多的同好。  
> 不管是翻译还是原创，  
> 希望我能在我的下一个坑里与你相见~  
> 爱你们，比心！


End file.
